militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aérospatiale Gazelle
The Aérospatiale Gazelle is a five-seat helicopter, commonly used for light transport, scouting and light attack duties. It is powered by a single turbine engine and was the first helicopter to feature a fenestron tail instead of a conventional tail rotor. It was designed and manufactured in France by Sud Aviation, later Aérospatiale; the Gazelle has also been manufactured under licence by Westland Aircraft in the United Kingdom as the Westland Gazelle, by SOKO in Yugoslavia, and the Arab British Helicopter Company (ABHCO) in Egypt. The Gazelle has participated in numerous conflicts around the world and has been operated by a number of export customers. Development The Gazelle originated in a French Army requirement for a lightweight observation helicopter intended to replace the Aérospatiale Alouette III; early on in the aircraft's development, the decision was taken to enlarge the helicopter to enable greater versatility and make it more attractive for the export market.Air International December 1977, pp. 277–278. In 1966, Sud Aviation began working on a light observation helicopter to replace its Alouette II with seating for five people.Giorgio 1984, p. 98. The first prototype SA 340 flew for the first time on 7 April 1967, it initially flew with a conventional tail rotor taken from the Alouette II. The tail was replaced in early 1968 with the distinctive fenestron tail on the second prototype. Four SA 341 prototypes were flown, including one for British firm Westland Helicopters. On 6 August 1971, the first production Gazelle conducted its first flight.McGowen 2005, p. 124. On 13 May 1967, a Gazelle demonstrated its speed capabilities when two separate world speed records were broken on a closed course, achieving speeds of 307 km/h over 3 kilometres and 292 km/h over 100 kilometres. Early on, the Gazelle had attracted British interest, which would culminate in the issuing of a major joint development and production work share agreement between Aerospatiale and Westland. The deal, signed in February 1967, allowed the production in Britain of 292 Gazelles and 48 Aérospatiale Pumas ordered by the British armed forces; in return Aérospatiale was given a work share in the manufacturing programme for the 40 Westland Lynx naval helicopters for the French Navy. Additionally, Westland would have a 65% work share in the manufacturing of the fuselage, and be a joint partner to Aérospatiale on further refinements and upgrades to the Gazelle. Westland would produce a total of 262 Gazelles of various models, mainly for various branches of the British armed forces, Gazelles for the civil market were also produced.McGowen 2005, p. 125.Field 1973, p. 585. In service with the French Army Light Aviation (ALAT), the Gazelle is used primarily as an anti-tank gunship (SA 342M) armed with Euromissile HOT missiles. A light support version (SA 341F) equipped with a 20 mm cannon is used as well as anti-air variants carrying the Mistral air-to-air missile (Gazelle Celtic based on the SA 341F, Gazelle Mistral based on the SA 342M). The latest anti-tank and reconnaissance versions carry the Viviane thermal imagery system and so are called Gazelle Viviane."Gazelle viviane sa 342 M1." defense.gouv.fr, Retrieved: 24 June 2013. The Gazelle is being replaced in frontline duties by the Eurocopter Tiger, but will continue to be used for light transport and liaison roles. It also served with all branches of the British armed forces—the Royal Air Force, Royal Navy (including Royal Marines) and the British Army in a variety of roles. Four versions of the Gazelle were used by the British forces. The SA 341D was designated Gazelle HT.3 in RAF service, equipped as a helicopter pilot trainer (hence HT). The SA 341E was used by the RAF for communications duties and VIP transport as the Gazelle HCC.4. The SA 341C was purchased as the Gazelle HT.2 pilot trainer for the Royal Navy; training variants have been replaced by the Squirrel HT1."Squirrel HT1." Royal Air Force, Retrieved: 25 June 2013. The SA 341B was equipped to a specification for the Army Air Corps as the Gazelle AH.1 (from A''rmy ''H''elicopter Mark ''1). The Gazelle proved to be a commercial success, which led Aerospatiale to quickly develop and introduce the SA 341 Gazelle series, which was equipped with considerably more powerful engines. Licensed production of the type did not just take place in the UK, domestic manufacturing was also conducted by Egyptian firm ABHCO. Yugoslavian production by SOKO reportedly produced a total of 132 Gazelles. As the Gazelle became progressively older, newer combat helicopters were brought into service in the anti-tank role; thus those aircraft previously configured as attack helicopters were often repurposed for other secondary support duties, such as an Air Observation Post (AOP) for directing artillery fire, airborne forward air controller (ABFAC) to direct ground-attack aircraft, casualty evacuation, liaison, and communications relay missions.Crawford 2003, p. 35. Design The Aérospatiale Gazelle is an agile, fast-moving helicopter, originally developed as a replacement to Aérospatiale's Alouette helicopter family. While some aspects of the Gazelle, such as its purpose and layout resembles the preceding Alouette, the Gazelle featured several important innovations. It was the first helicopter to carry a fenestron or fantail; this is a shrowded multi-blade anti-torque device housed internally upon the vertical surface of the Gazelle's tail, which replaces a conventional tail rotor entirely. The fenestron, while requiring a small increase in power at slow speeds, has advantages such as being considerably less vulnerable and low power requirements during cruise speeds, and has been described as "far more suitable for high-speed flight".Fricker 1973, p. 73.Mouille, Rene´. "The “Fenestron,“ Shrouded Tail Rotor of the SA. 341 Gazelle." Journal of the American Helicopter Society, Vol. 15, No. 4. October 1970, pp. 31-37. The fenestron is likely to have been one of the key advances that allowed the Gazelle to become the world's fastest helicopter in its class.Fricker 1973, p. 72. The main rotor system had originally based upon the rigid rotor technology developed by Messerschmitt-Bölkow-Blohm for the MBB Bo 105; however, due to control problems experienced while at high speeds upon prototype aircraft, the rigid rotor was replaced with a semi-articulated one on production aircraft. The difficulties experienced with the early design of the main rotor was one of the factors contributing to the lengthy development time of the Gazelle.Field 1973, p. 194. The individual rotor blades were crafted out of composite materials, primarily composed of fiberglass, and had been designed for an extremely long operational lifespan; composite rotor blades would become a common feature of later helicopters.Field 1973, p. 587. The main rotor maintains a constant speed in normal flight, and is described as having a "wide range of tolerance" for autorotation.Fricker 1973, p. 76. The Gazelle is capable of transporting up to five passengers and up to 1,320 pounds of cargo on the underside cargo hook, or alternatively up to 1,100 pounds of freight in 80 cubic feet of internal space in the rear of the cabin. Armed variants would carry a 20mm nose-mounted cannon and up to four HOT (Haut subsonique Optiquement Téléguidé Tiré d'un Tube) wire-guided anti-tank missiles.Tucker 2010, p. 49. Various optional equipment can be installed upon the Gazelle, such as fittings for engine noise suppression, 53 gallon ferry tanks, a rescue winch capable of lifting up to 390 pounds, emergency flotation gear, particle filter, high landing skids, cabin heater, adjustable landing lights, and engine anti-icing systems.Fricker 1973, pp. 75-76. While the Gazelle had been developed under a military-orientated design programme, following the type's entry to service increasing attention to the commercial market was paid as well.Field 1973, p. 193. The type was marketed to civil customers; notably, civilian operator Vought Helicopters at one point had a fleet of at least 70 Gazelles.Field 1973, p. 589. Civil-orientated Gazelles often included an external baggage access door mounted beneath the main cabin.Field 1973, p. 588. The Gazelle was the first helicopter to be adapted for single-pilot operations under instrument flight rules. An advanced duplex autopilot system was developed by Honeywell in order to allow the pilot to not be overworked during solo flights; the Gazelle was chosen as the platform to develop this capability as it was one of the faster and more stable helicopters in service at that point and had a reputation for being easy to fly.McClellan 1989, pp. 30-31. The docile flying abilities of the Gazelle are such that it has been reported as being capable of comfortably flying without its main hydraulic system operation at speeds of up to 100 knots.Fricker 1973, p. 75. The flight controls are highly responsive; unusually, the Gazelle lacks a throttle or a trimming system. Hydraulic servo boosters are present on all flight control circuits to mitigate control difficulties in the event of equipment failure. The Gazelle was designed to be easy to maintain, all bearings were life-rated without need for continuous application of lubrication and most fluid reservoirs to be rapidly inspected. The emphasis in the design stage of achieving minimal maintenance requirements contributed towards the helicopter's low running costs; many of the components were designed to have a service life in excess of 700 flying hours, and in some cases 1,200 flight hours, before requiring replacement.Field 1973, pp. 193-194. Due to the performance of many of the Gazelle's subsystems, features pioneered upon the Gazelle such as the fenestron would appear upon later Aerospatiale designs.Vuillet, A. and F. Morelli. "New Aerodynamic Design of the Fenestron for Improved Performance." Aérospatiale, June 1987. As the Gazelle continued to serve into the 21st century, several major modernization and upgrade programs were undertaken, commonly adding new avionics to increase the aircraft's capabilities. Aerotec group offered an overhaul package to existing operators, which comprised upgraded ballistic protection, night vision goggles, new munitions including rockets and machine guns, and 3D navigational displays; as of 2013, Egypt is said to be interested in upgrading their domestically-build Gazelles."Aerotec homes in on new customers for Gazelle upgrade." Flight International, 19 June 2013. QinetiQ developed a Direct Voice Input (DVI) system for the Gazelle, it has been installed and is operating on those aircraft used by the British Army Air Corps; the DVI system enables voice control over many aspects of the aircraft, lowering the demands placed upon the crew."QinetiQ speech recognition technology allows voice control of aircraft systems". QinetiQ, Retrieved: 14 June 2013. In September 2011, QinetiQ and Northrop Grumman proposed outfitting former British Gazelles with autonomous flight management systems derived from the Northrop Grumman MQ-8 Fire Scout, converting them into unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV)s to meet a Royal Navy requirement for an unmanned maritime aerial platform.Hoyle, Craig. "DSEi: Qinetiq, Northrop offer UK unmanned Gazelle conversion." Flight International, 15 September 2011. Operational history China During the 1980s, China acquired eight SA 342L combat helicopters; these were the first dedicated attack helicopters to be operated by the People's Liberation Army. The purchase of further aircraft, including licensed production of the aircraft in China, had been under consideration, but this initiative was apparently abandoned following the end of the Cold War. The small fleet was used to develop anti-armour warfare tactics, Gazelles have also been frequently used to simulate hostile forces during military training exercises.Crawford 2003, p. 13. France The French Army have deployed the Gazelle overseas in many large-scale operations, often in support of international military intervention efforts; including in Chad (in the 1980s),"French Jets Aid in Route, Says West." Philadelphia Inquirer, 4 September 1983. the former Yugoslavia (1990s), Djibouti (1991–1992),"France boosts military presence in Djibouti." AFP, 22 January 1999. Somalia (1993), Cote d'Ivoire (2002–present) and Afghanistan (2002–present). In 1990-1991, upwards of 50 French Gazelles were deployed as part of France's contribution to coalition forces during the First Gulf War;Donald and Chant 2001, pp. 37-38. during the subsequent military action, known as Operation Desert Storm, HOT-carrying Gazelles were employed by multiple nations, including Kuwait's air force, against Iraqi military forces occupying neighbouring Kuwait.Donald and Chant 2001, p. 43. During the coalition's offensive into Kuwait, French Gazelles adopted a tactic of continuous waves strafing enemy tanks, vehicles, and bunkers during high speed passes.Lowry 2008, p. 104. Gazelles have often been dispatched to support and protect UN international missions, such as the 1992 intervention in the Bosnian War.Rosenthal, Andrew. "Bush Pledges Aid, Not Troops, To Help Bosnian Government." Star News, 10 July 1992. In addition to performing land-based operations, French Gazelles have also been frequently deployed from French naval vessels. In April 2008, witnesses reported up to six French Gazelles reportedly firing rockets upon Somali pirates during a major counter-piracy operation."French helicopters fire at Somali pirates: witnesses." Reuters, 11 April 2008. During the 2011 military intervention in Libya, multiple Gazelles were operated from the French Navy's amphibious assault ship Tonnerre; strikes were launched into Libya against pro-Gadhafi military forces. Military interventions in African nations, particularly former French colonies, have often been supported by Gazelles in both reconnaissance and attack roles; nations involved in previous engagements include Chad, Djibouti, Somalia, and the Cote d'Ivoire. In April 2011, as part of a UN-mandated campaign in Cote d'Ivoire, four Gazelle attack helicopters, accompanied by two Mil Mi-24 gunships, opened fire upon the compound of rebel president Gbagbo to neutralise heavy weaponry, which led to his surrender. In January 2013, Gazelles were used as gunships in the Opération Serval in Mali, performing raids upon insurgent forces fighting government forces in the north of the country. Iraq During the Iran–Iraq War fought throughout most of the 1980s, a significant amount of French-built military equipment was purchased by Iraq, including a fleet of 40 HOT-armed Gazelles.Ashton and Gibson 2012, pp. 217-219. Iraq reportedly received roughly 100 Gazelle helicopters.Tucker 2010, p. 582. The Gazelle was commonly used in conjunction with Russian-built Mil Mi-24 Hind gunships, and were frequently used in counterattacks against Iranian forces.Tucker 2010, p. 50. By 2000, following significant equipment losses resulting from the 1991 First Gulf War, Iraq reportedly had only 20 Gazelles left in its inventory."World Air Forces." Flight International, December 2000. p. 70. In 2003, US intelligence officials alleged that a French firm had been continuing to sell spare parts to Iraq for the aircraft via a third-party trading company."Iraq is resupplying its air force with French parts, officials say". Deseret News, 7 March 2003. In April 2009, Iraq, as part of a larger military procurement initiative, bought six Gazelles from France for training purposes."Iraq signs weapons deal with US & Europe." Arabian Aerospace, 6 April 2009. Syria Gazelle, captured by Israel in Lebanon in 1982.]] Syrian Gazelles were used extensively during the 1982 Lebanon War. In the face of a major Israeli ground advance, repetitive harassment attacks were launched by the Gazelles, which were able to slow their advance.Pollack 2002, pp. 530, 538. According to author Roger Spiller, panic and a sense of vulnerability quickly spread amongst Israeli tank crews following the first of these Gazelle strikes in 8 June 1982; the range of the Gazelle's HOT missiles being a key factor in its effectiveness.Spiller 1992, pp. 37-39. The effectiveness of the Syrian helicopter raids was reduced throughout the month of June as Syrian air defenses were progressively eroded and the Israeli Air Force took aerial supremacy over Eastern Lebanon, thus making operations by attack helicopters increasingly vulnerable. However, Gazelle strikes continued to be successfully performed up to the issuing of a ceasefire.Spiller 1992, p. 39. The 1982 war served to highlight the importance and role of attack helicopters in future conflicts due to their performance on both sides of the conflict.Spiller 1992, p. 40. Following the end of the war, the Syrian Army would claim that significant damage had been delivered against Israeli forces, such as the destruction of 30 tanks and 50 other vehicles, against the loss of five helicopters.Cooper, Tom and Yaser al-Abed. "Syrian Tank-Hunters in Lebanon, 1982". ACIG, 26 September 2003. Israel would claim a loss of seven tanks to the Gazelle strikes and the downing of 12 Syrian Gazelles. Author Kenneth Michael Pollack described the role of Syria's Gazelle helicopters as being "psychologically effective against the Israelis but did little actual damage. Although they employed good Western-style 'pop-up' tactics, the Gazelles were not able to manage more than a few armor kills during the war".Pollack 2002, p. 544. Following the end of the war, Syria dramatically increased the size of its attack helicopter fleet from 16 to 50 Gazelles, complimented by a further 50 heavier Mil Mi-24 gunships. Kuwait During the First Gulf War, roughly 15 Gazelles were able to retreat into neighboring Saudi Arabia, along with other elements of Kuwait's armed forces, during the invasion of the nation by Iraq."Kuwaiti pilots hit homeland." The Union Democrat, 6 February 1991. During the subsequent coalition offensive to dislodge Iraqi forces from Kuwait, several of the escaped Kuwaiti Gazelles launched attack missioned into occupied Kuwait to destroy Iraqi tanks and other military targets.Lowry 2008, p. 65. Ecuador The Gazelle was used by the Ecuadoran Army during the 1995 Cenepa war between Ecuador and neighboring Peru, performing missions such close air support of ground forces and escorting other helicopters.Gazelle En la Aviación del Ejercito Ecuatoriano (in Spanish). fuerzaaerea.net "Gazelle In the Ecuadorian Army Aviation" (English translation). In 2008, a minor diplomatic spat broke out between Colombia and Ecuador following a reportedly accidental incursion into Columbian airspace by an Ecuadoran Gazelle."'Ecuador incursion' into Colombia." BBC News, 1 April 2008. United Kingdom Gazelle of the Royal Marines, takes off from Camp Justice, Afghanistan during Operation Enduring Freedom in 2002.]] During the Falklands War, the Gazelle played a valuable role operating from the flight decks of Royal Navy ships. A crash programme to rapidly provide the Gazelles with rocket pods for 68mm SNEB rockets was implemented specifically for the Falklands operation, and the fitting of various other optional equipment such as armour plating, flotation gear and a folding blade mechanism.Battle for the Falklands (3): Air Forces. Osprey Publishing, 1982. ISBN 0-85045-493-X. p. 14. In one high-profile incident of friendly fire on 6 June 1982, an Army Air Corps Gazelle was mistaken for a low-flying Argentine C-130 Hercules and shot down by HMS Cardiff, a British Type 42 Destroyer. In British service, the Gazelle would see combat use in several different theatres; including during the 1991 Gulf War against Iraq and in the 1999 intervention in Kosovo. The type was also frequently used to perform airborne patrols in Northern Ireland. On 17 February 1978, a British Army Gazelle crashed near Jonesborough, County Armagh, after coming under fire from the Provisional IRA during a ground skirmish."British Army to publish Gazelle crash findings." Flight International, 18 March 1978. The Gazelle also operated in a scouting capacity during the War in Afghanistan; in 2007, it was reported that, while many British helicopters had struggled with the conditions of the Afghan theatre, the Gazelle was the "best performing model" with roughly 80% being available for planned operations.Watts, Robert. "Half of Army gunships are grounded." The Telegraph, 11 November 2007. Yugoslavia On 27 June 1991, during Ten Day War in Slovenia, a Yugoslav Air Force Gazelle helicopter was shot down by a man-portable Strela 2 missile over Ljubljana, the first aircraft to be lost during the breakup of Yugoslavia.Ripley 2001, p. 7. The Gazelles would see conflict in the subsequent Yugoslav Wars and the Kosovo War; as Yugoslavia dissolved, multiple successor states would inherit the SOKO-built Gazelles and continue to operate them, such as the Army of Bosnia and the Serbian Air Force.Ripley 2001, p. 81. Lebanon During the 1980s, Lebanon acquired a small fleet of eight armed SA 342K Gazelles; an additional nine SA 342 Gazelles formerly of the United Arab Emirates Air Force were delivered in 2007.Lake, Jon. "Small force with a wealth of history." Arabian Aerospace, 31 October 2010. Due to budget limitations, the majority of the Gazelles, which are operated by the Lebanese Air Force, have often been kept in storage outside of times of conflict. The Gazelles saw combat against the Al Qaeda-inspired Fatah al-Islam militants during the 2007 Lebanon conflict."Lebanese target suspected militants inside refugee camp". CNN, 16 June 2007. Rocket-armed Gazelles were used to strike insurgent bunkers during the brief conflict. In 2010, a French government official stated that France had offered to provide up to 100 HOT missiles to Lebanon for the Gazelle helicopters."France gives Lebanon anti-tank missiles". The Associated Press, 17 December 2010. According to reports, France may also provide additional Gazelles to Lebanon. Morocco In January 1981, France and Morocco entered into a $4 billion military procurement deal in which, amongst other vehicles and equipment, 24 Gazelle helicopters were to be delivered to Morocco.Keucher 1989, p. 66. The Royal Moroccan Army operated these Gazelles, which were equipped with a mix of anti-tank missiles and other ground attack munitions, and made frequent use of the aircraft during battles with Polisario insurgents in the western Sahara region.Zoubir 1999, pp. 212-213. The reconnaissance capabilities of the Gazelle were instrumental in finding and launching attacks upon insurgent camps due to their mobility.Zoubir 1999, p. 214. Rwanda In 1990, following appeals from Rwandan President Juvénal Habyarimana for French support in interethnic conflict against the Tutsi Rwandan Patriotic Front (RPF), nine armed Gazelles were exported to Rwanda in 1992. The Gazelles would see considerable use in the conflict that became known as the Rwandan Civil War, capable of strafing enemy positions as well as performing reconnaissance patrols of Northern Rwanda; in October 1992, a single Gazelle destroyed a column of ten RPF units.Wallis 2006, pp. 30-31. According to author Andrew Wallis, the Gazelle gunships helped to stop significant RPF advances and led to a major change in RPF tactics towards guerrilla warfare.Wallis 2006, pp. 28-29. In 1994, French forces dispatched as a part of Opération Turquoise, a United Nations-mandated intervention in the conflict, also operated a number of Gazelles in the theatre.Wallis 2006, pp. 129-131. Egypt As part of a major international initiative formalised in 1975 to build up Arab military industries, Egypt commenced widescale efforts to replace arms imports with domestic production to provide military equipment to the rest of the Middle East, other Arab partner nations included Saudi Arabia, the United Arab Emirates, and Qatar.Feiler 2003, p. 57. Both France and Britain would form large agreements with Egypt; in March 1978, the Arab British Helicopter Company (ABHCO) was formally established in a $595 million deal with Westland Helicopters, initially to domestically assemble British Westland Lynx helicopter.Feiler 2003, p. 59. An initial order for 42 Gazelles was placed in mid-1975.Feiler 2003, p. 20. In the 1980s, ABHCO performed the assembly of a significant number of Gazelles; the British Arab Engine Company also produced engines for Egyptian-build Gazelles.Feiler 2003, p. 60. According to reports in 1986, large quantities of military equipment had been illicitly channeled from Egypt to South Africa via Israel; one such arms shipment is alleged to have included 50 Gazelle helicopters purchased from Egypt by Adnan Khasogghi, an international arms dealer, where they were shipped directly to Israel and then to South Africa, where they were likely used by the South African armed forces.Hunter 1987, p. 42. Variants ;SA 340 :First prototype, first flown on 7 April 1967 with a conventional Alouette type tail rotor. ;SA 341 :Four pre-production machines. First flown on 2 August 1968. The third was equipped to British Army requirements and assembled in France as the prototype Gazelle AH.1. This was first flown on 28 April 1970. ;SA 341.1001 :First French production machine. Initial test flight 6 August 1971. Featured a longer cabin, an enlarged tail unit and an uprated Turbomeca Astazou IIIA engine. ;SA 341B (Westland Gazelle AH.1) :Version built for the British Army; Featured the Astazou IIIN2 engine, a nightsun searchlight and Decca Doppler 80 Radar. First Westland-assembled version flown on 31 January 1972, this variant entered service on 6 July 1974. A total of 158 were produced. ;SA 341C (Westland Gazelle HT.2) :Training helicopter version built for British Fleet Air Arm; Features included the Astazou IIIN2 engine, a stability augmentation system and a hoist. First flown on 6 July 1972, this variant entered operational service on 10 December 1974. A total of 30 were produced. ;SA 341D (Westland Gazelle HT.3) :Training helicopter version built for British Royal Air Force; Featuring the same engine and stability system as the 341C, this version was first delivered on 16 July 1973. A total of 14 were produced. ;SA 341E (Westland Gazelle HCC.4) :Communications helicopter version built for British Royal Air Force; Only one example of this variant was produced. ;SA 341F :Version built for the French Army; Featuring the Astazou IIIC engine, 166 of these were produced. Some of these were fitted with an M621 20-mm cannon. ;SA 341G :Civil variant, powered by an Astazou IIIA engine. Officially certificated on 7 June 1972; subsequently became first helicopter to obtain single-pilot IFR Cat 1 approval in the US. Also developed into "Stretched Gazelle" with the cabin modified to allow an additional 8 inches (20cm) legroom for the rear passengers.Taylor 1982, p. 55. ;SA 341H :Military export variant, powered by an Astazou IIIB engine. Built under licence agreement signed on 1 October 1971 by SOKO in Yugoslavia. ::;SOKO HO-42 :::Yugoslav-built version of SA 341H. ::;SOKO HI-42 Hera :::Yugoslav-built scout version of SA 341H. ::;SOKO HN-42M Gama :::Yugoslav-built attack version of SA 341H. ::;SOKO HN-45M Gama 2 :::Yugoslav-built attack version of SA 342L. ::;SOKO HS-42 :::Yugoslav-built medic version of SA 341H. ;SA 342J :Civil version of SA 342L. This was fitted with the more powerful 649 kW (870 shp) Astazou XIV engine and an improved Fenestron tail rotor. With an increased take-off weight, this variant was approved on 24 April 1976, and entered service in 1977. ;SA 342K :Military export version for "hot and dry areas". Fitted with the more powerful 649-kW (870-shp) Astazou XIV engine and shrouds over the air intakes. First flown on 11 May 1973; initially sold to Kuwait. ;SA 342L :Military companion of the SA 342J. fitted with the Astazou XIV engine. Adaptable for many armaments and equipment, including six Euromissile HOT anti-tank missiles. ;SA 342M :French Army anti-tank version fitted with the Astazou XIV engine. Armed with four Euromissile HOT missiles and a SFIM APX M397 stabilised sight. ;SA 342M1 :SA 342M retrofitted with three Ecureuil main blades to improve performance. ;SA 349 :Experimental aircraft, outfitted with stub wings."1967: SA340 "Gazelle." Eurocopter, Retrieved: 25 June 2013. Operators Gazelle SA 342L1 at RIAT 2010]] ; *Angolan Air Force ; *Bosnian and Herzegovinian Air Force ; *Burundi Army ; *Cameroon Air Force ; * Cyprus Air Forces ; *Ecuadorian Army ; *Egyptian Air Force ; *French Army ; *Gabon Air Force ; *Guinea Air Force ; *Iraqi Air Force ; *Irish Air Corps (retired) ; *Kuwait Air Force ; *Lebanese Air Force ; *Montenegrin Air Force ; *Royal Moroccan Air Force ; *People's Liberation Army ; * Qatar Emiri Air Force ; *Republika Srpska Air Force ; *Rwandan Air Force ; *Serbian and Montenegrin Air Force ; : *Serbian Air Force *Serbian PoliceSerbian Police Aircraft ; *Syrian Air Force ; *Army Air Corps *Royal Air Force *Royal Navy ; *Yugoslav Air Force Specifications (SA 341) Popular culture See also * Aérospatiale Alouette III *Bell OH-58 Kiowa *List of helicopters * List of active United Kingdom military aircraft * List of aircraft of the Army Air Corps References Citations Bibliography * Cocault Gerald. "A l'assaut du desert". French army (ALAT) in the first Gulf war (1990) ISBN 9782810623297 * Ashton, Nigel and Bryan Gibson. The Iran-Iraq War: New International Perspectives. Taylor & Francis, 2013. ISBN 1-13511-536-2. * * Crawford, Stephen. Twenty First Century Military Helicopters: Today's Fighting Gunships. Zenith Imprint, 2003. ISBN 0-76031-504-3. * }} * Feiler, Gil. Economic Relations Between Egypt and the Gulf Oil States, 1967-2000: Petro Wealth and Patterns of Influence. Sussex Academic Press, 2003. ISBN 1-90390-040-9. * * Field, Hugh. "Anglo-French rotary collaboration goes civil." Flight International, 8 February 1973. pp. 173–174. * }} * * * * * Hunter, Jane. Israeli Foreign Policy: South Africa and Central America. South End Press, 1987. ISBN 0-89608-285-7. * Keucher, Ernest R. "Military assistance and foreign policy". Air Force Institute of Technology, 1989. ISBN 0-91617-101-9. * Lowry, Richard. The Gulf War Chronicles: A Military History of the First War with Iraq. iUniverse, 2008. ISBN 0-59560-075-1. * * McGowen, Stanley S. Helicopters: An Illustrated History Of Their Impact. ABC-CLIO, 2005. ISBN 1-85109-468-7. * * Pollack, Kenneth Michael. Arabs at War: Military Effectiveness, 1948-1991. University of Nebraska Press, 2002. ISBN 0-80320-686-0. * Ripley, Tim. Conflict in the Balkans: 1991-2000. Osprey Publishing, 2001. ISBN 1-84176-290-3. * Spiller, Roger J. Combined arms in battle since 1939. U.S. Army Command and General Staff College Press, 1992. ISBN 1-42891-537-0. * * Tucker, Spencer S. The Encyclopedia of Middle East Wars: The United States in the Persian Gulf, Afghanistan, and Iraq Conflicts. ABC-CLIO, 2010. ISBN 1-85109-948-4. * Wallis, Andrew. Silent Accomplice: The Untold Story of France's Role in the Rwandan Genocide. I.B.Tauris, 2006. ISBN 1-84511-247-4. * Zoubir, Yahia H. "North Africa in Transition: State, Society, and Economic Transformation in the 1990s". University Press of Florida, 1999. ISBN 0-81301-655-X. External links * Images of Aérospatiale Gazelle on airliners.net * Restoration of XX411 at aeroventure.org.uk * "British and French attack helicopters build strong partnership." - Ministry of Defence, May 2013. Category:1950s French helicopters Category:Fantail helicopters Category:1960s international civil utility aircraft Category:1960s international military utility aircraft Category:Aérospatiale aircraft Category:France–United Kingdom relations